To Dance
by Amynta
Summary: Are you taking anyone to the graduation party? Are you even going? Why is there a pink rubber ducky in front of the doorway? What’s your favourite colour? Satisfied?
1. To Dance

A/N: A little something I dug up. Written a while ago, yet somehow better than anything I could come up with last night. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Amynta does not own anything from the Harry Potter-verse, nor does she wish to. If she did, she wouldn't be allowed to be the obsessed fangirl that she is today-- she'd be coming up with book seven.

**To Dance**

"Malfoy?"

"What do you want Granger?"

"I have a question for you."

"I don't have time for your useless attempts at small talk. If you've got something to say, get on with it and spit it out."

"Well sorry for offending you by _politely _requesting permission to ask you then!"

"No need to be so huffy Granger. It's not like we don't both know that you'll blow on with whatever it is even without my permission."

"I won't bother being courteous to you next time if that's how it is."

"Fine. Thank you for making out as if I had even a pretense of a choice. Happy? Kindly continue."

"See? Isn't civility so much better?"

"Stop it with the sugary voice if you don't want me to hurl. What-- cut it out with the pouting!"

"But it's so effective!"

"Aagh!"

"So, I was wondering…"

"…"

"…"

" 'You were wondering' what?!"

"Wellll… mm… uh…"

"Granger. Ask me or don't. I have an essay to procrastinate on."

"However did you make Head Boy with that sort of attitude towards schoolwork?"

"My incredible wit and charm. Is that all?"

"What are talking abo-- No! That wasn't my question!"

"Well what was it then?!"

"I wanted to know if you were taking anyone to the graduation party."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"You never said it in question form."

"You're insufferable."

"So I've been told."

"Are you taking anyone to the graduation party? Are you even going? Why is there a pink rubber ducky in front of the doorway? What's your favourite colour? Satisfied?"

"That's five questions Granger, but since I'm so charitable, no, possibly, I don't know what you're talking about, don't have one, and yes, I am pleased that you know how to form an interrogative sentence. Anything else you want to ask me?"

"No."

"Right then. Good night Granger."

"… Good night Malfoy."

"Granger."

"What?"

"I have a question for you too."

"Yes?"

"Is anyone taking you to the party?"

"Which party?"

"You know which party! Answer the damn question."

"And here I thought we'd agreed to maintain civility in our conversations."

"…"

"No. No one's taking me."

"…"

"So… Goodnight again. I guess."

"Will you go with me to the graduation party?"

"That's two questions Malfoy."

"Well, I figured you owed me four."

"Hmm."

"Are you going to answer?"

"Sure I will! Why so fidgety?"

"Why so pink?"

"Yes. I'll go with you."

"Excellent."

"Right then."

"Don't forget. You still owe me three questions."

"Three it is. When do you plan on asking?"

"Oh, I'm saving them for later. Three questions for three wishes."

"Three wishes?"

"You'll see."

-finis-

Review please. Something constructive :P


	2. The Rubber Ducky Escapades

A/N: Not really all that great because I'm too lazy to edit it any more right now (seems like I'm saying this about all my fics, huh? Sorry, I'll get on it sometime soon... All this hot weather is making me ultra lax). Hoping it's enjoyable though. Leave a review!!

Amynta doesn't own HP, other people do,

So she's really hoping that none of you guys will sue!

The Rubber Ducky Escapades

**Wherein Granger wants to know why Malfoy's rubber ducky is pink.**

"So."

_A Look._

"…So?"

"I just don't understand. _Why_ is it _pink_?"

"…"

_A pause._

"Ah, is it really so bizarre, a rubber ducky being pink?"

"Yes! It defies all classicism! It is an anomaly, aa-a-an unprecedented strangeness! It-it doesn't make _sense_!"

"… Eh?"

"_Rubber duckies are meant to be YELLOW!_"

_A moment is here taken for Granger to flash a dramatic pose to match her tone._

"Right"

"Hey! Don't walk away, I asked you a question!"

"Which I don't have to answer. If I correctly recall, _you're_ the one who owes _me_ three questions."

"That makes no sense whatsoever. If every single question is supposed to count, then you've got to have asked me at least a couple of questions in passing."

"Yeah, but they were hardly questions that you minded answering"

"Ah-hah! So there is something more to it. Just you wait. It doesn't matter if you won't agree to tell me- I'll find out, I always do. Hermione Granger's not a know-it-all for nothing I'll have you know. You've just subjected yourself to my merciless detective work! Prepare yourself!!"

"… Greeaaat."

_And so, time passes._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why's it pink?"

"Not now Granger, I'm studying"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why pink?"

"DAMNIT GRANGER I WAS ABOUT TO SHOWER!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Pink?"

"…so sleepy… girl in room… WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, GRANGER?!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why's the rubber ducky pink?"

"So this is what you call detective wok. I call it 'driving people up the wall."

_A Grin_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why is it pink?"

"grrrrrr…"

A glare

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why-"

"OKAY! It's a special edition auctioned of on the 8th of June, 1900 and cost my mum $1,253."

"… _really?_"

"No."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Say, Pansy."

"Mm."

"You've been friends with Draco a long time right?"

"Hm."

"So, you must know a lot about him, right?"

"uh."

"So-"

"What do you want to know Granger?"

"Why's this guy got a pink rubber ducky?"

"Huh. Why should I tell you that? He'd kill me."

"Because you like pissing him off."

"Good point"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Draco."

"No, I'm not telling you."

"Actually, I wasn't going to ask."

"…Eh?"

"Why bother if you aren't going to tell me anyways?"

"You're… giving up?"

"Naturally. I'm not going to keep chasing after something I've already got."

"Already. Got."

"I never knew you were the type Draco. Holding on to a rubber ducky your mummy got for you before she knew she was having a boy."

"I'm going to kill Pansy."


End file.
